


you're a sunflower

by inkwelled



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Weddings, college sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwelled/pseuds/inkwelled
Summary: The woman in the doorway is breathing heavily. Her eyes jump around the room until they land on Monica, Goose purring contently in her arms. They seem to skip right over Carol, too concerned with the little girl in the middle of the shop.The face clicks in her mind and Carol freezes.It can't be.





	you're a sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> here it is! y'all know im a SLUT for carolmaria and this florist/tattoo artist au and i'm nothing if not predictable so why fix something that isn't broken ? next marks the second chapter of whetted knife, another carolmari piece and possibly the publication of my janaya lifeguard/surfer au ? we'll see how it goes [ shrug ]
> 
> also LISTEN i love nick fury and his husband phil coulson and his three lesbian kids and their tiny apartment don't @ me
> 
> title ; [sunflower](https://genius.com/Post-malone-and-swae-lee-sunflower-lyrics) by post malone and swae lee

Carol's bent over an arrangement when the bell rings at the front door. "Be right with you!" she calls, nodding at her work before turning, sunflowers in hand.

"How can I help you-"

If it's possible for a cat to look guilty, Goose looks guilty. A little girl holds her tight in her arms, enough to keep her still without hurting her.

Carol chuckles. "Was she trying to escape?"

"Yep," the little girls says. "I saw her slip through the open window."

Carol shakes her head, laughing, coming around the counter. "She's a troublemaker," she says. "Thank you for getting her, uh-"

"Monica," the little girl supplies and Carol nods.

"Thank you, Monica," Carol smiles before pausing, eyebrows furrowed. "You remind me of someone."

Monica smiles wide up at her, setting Goose down. The tabby purrs, rubbing her head against her chin before weaving in and out of her legs and trotting towards the back room of the cramped shop.

"Mom says I just have one of those faces," she says, shrugging. Carol studies her as the little girl looks around the room, taking in the hanging flower pots and dirt between the uneven floorboards that creak no matter what Carol does.

Monica looks maybe eleven at most. She's in white tank top tied at the shoulders and dark-wash shorts, hair loose and wild. Giggling, Monica sweeps Goose back into her arms when she reappears, meowing for attention and Carol swears the curve of her nose looks familiar.

"Who's your mom-" Carol starts as the door to the Wallflower slams open and both her and Monica whirl around.

The woman in the doorway is breathing heavily. Her eyes jump around the room until they land on Monica, Goose purring contently in her arms. They seem to skip right over Carol, too concerned with the little girl in the middle of the shop.

The face clicks in her mind and Carol freezes.

It can't be.

It's a face she knows well. Yes, it's aged slightly; there's more laughter lines around her eyes and mouth than Carol remembers and some stray gray hairs in her hair, illuminated by the sunlight streaming through the front bay windows, but Carol would know that face anywhere.

The same one she used to hold between her palms, planting kisses all over the bridge of her nose. The same one she woke up to every morning, the same one that Carol's seen in her dreams for years.

Little more than a decade, to be precise.

"Monica!" The woman lightly chides, walking forward to crouch down beside her. "You scared me! You know not to go running off like that. I turned around and you were gone."

Monica at least has the grace to look guilty. "Sorry," she murmurs before looking down at the cat in her arms. "But Mom! She was walking on the sidewalk and almost got hit by a bicycle. I was just making she got home alright."

"Well, I can't be mad at you for getting this little baby home," Maria says, letting Goose sniff her hand. And the traitorous feline sniffs for a moment before bumping her head against her hand.

Monica chuckles. "I think she likes you, Mom," she says and Maria smiles at her.

"So you brought her here?"

"I've seen her through the window and wandering around outside before so I thought this might be her home."

Maria nods, standing to brush off her jeans. "Very intuitive," she says before looking around the shop. "Huh. I never noticed there was a flower shop next door."

Carol grips the counter as Maria does a full 360 and she swears the people outside can hear the jackrabbit of her heart when their eyes meet.

Is it cliche to say the world stopped?

All at once, it all comes rushing back. The kisses outside of lecture halls, the date nights at the pizza place just around the corner when the computer lab let out and Maria was free. Carol remembers her leather jacket around Maria's shoulders, the warmth of Maria's lips against her own when they said goodbye outside of their separate dorms.

 _"Maria Rambeau?"_ Carol whispers.

The woman in question seems just as frozen.

Her eyes are wide, strands of her cropped hair almost falling into her eyes. The oversized button-up she has on, rolled to her elbows, falls off one shoulder. Carol swallows, trying to avoid looking at the sunny yellow bralette strap underneath against the dark sepia of Maria's skin.

The flush on Maria's cheeks, fingernails against her back, the column of her neck as she moaned, tilted her head back-

Carol rips her gaze away, squeezing her eyes shut. Now is not the time for remembering their makeouts in college in the bottom bunk when Carol's roommate was in class.

Maria's voice is dangerously soft, a two-edged blade that she could easily slip between Carol's ribs.

She's always controlled the heartstrings of Carol's heart. _"Danvers?"_

It takes her back to those spring nights when Maria's tongue tasted like shitty beer out of red Solo cups, to when her jeans ground against Carol's when they squeezed onto the dance floor at parties.

Carol opens her eyes.

Maria is standing barely six inches from her now, Monica watching from behind her. The world seems quiet, the only sound Maria's ragged breath and the jingle of Goose's bell when she struggles in Monica's arms.

"So you're Monica's mom," Carol says awkwardly, taking a step back behind the counter where it's safe. The more space between her and Maria means she can breathe easier. "I didn't know you were pregnant."

Maria looks down.

"I didn't know either until a month later..."

 _...after we broke up,_ she doesn't say but they both know.

It goes without words.

"Oh," Carol says, scuffing the tip of her boot into the floorboards. She clenches her fist by her hip and notices that somewhere between Monica coming in and now that she dropped the sunflowers in her hand.

Maria follows Carol's eyes, her hand extended as if to reach out for her but hesitated at the last second. Her heart clenches.

Carol knows that their eyes focus on the dropped flowers at the same time because Maria's eyes flicker up to hers.

As if she's approaching a wounded animal, Maria picks up the sunflowers with hesitant, shaky fingers. Carol feels the uneasiness in her chest and can't seem to look away from Maria's eyes.

So much about them has changed but Carol would know those eyes anywhere. She spent so many hours staring into them, studying the way the sunlight hit them in the mornings Maria slept over and missed her morning classes. She's memorized the way they flutter close when Carol kissed her hard and fast, the depth in the warmth she's never forgotten and longed for.

The pure adrenaline in them when Carol sped on the highway, top down and Maria threw her hands into the air and whooped, free as a bird. "It's like flying," she had said that night when Carol drove with no destination and kissed her hard in the front seat.

Even all these years later.

And maybe that's why she dropped out of the Academy, maybe that's why she opened a flower shop in the heart of some big city where her name was new and no one knew her face.

Maybe that's why her best friend is a gay black man and his husband.

Carol thinks dimly that Nick and Phil would get a kick out of this. She'll have to tell them during their Friday night dinners, crammed around their tiny dinner table in their studio apartment.

She's offered countless times to have dinner at her place, that they could switch places every week but she can't count the times they've refused. She can't even remember what bullshit reason they gave her but rolls her eyes every time, sharing knowing looks with Maria and Natasha.

The thought that the closest thing she has to a sister shares a name with her college sweetheart makes her forget for a split second that Maria Rambeau is in her shop and, apparently, owns the tattoo shop next door.

The tattoo shop she's never bothered to look twice at.

If she's being honest with herself, the tattoo shop she never even knew was there because her life consists of waking, dirt underneath her fingernails all day, Goose yowling for food, dinner with Nick and Phil on Fridays, bed at eleven.

Rinse. Repeat.

_Maria Rambeau._

Oh, yeah, and is standing in front of her right now holding two sunflowers as if they're the most precious things in the entire world.

How Carol wishes they were.

She hasn't forgotten Maria's hands. When she reaches for the sunflowers, slow and cautious, she knows Maria's hand isn't the only one trembling.

Carol wonders if Maria remembers her, too.

Her hands certainly do. Carol's fingers are quivering when they brush against Maria's when she takes the sunflowers.

Neither of them flinches, though, and Maria holds her gaze the whole time.

The moment is broken by her asshole of a cat hacking in Monica's arms. Monica shrieks, dropping Goose who promptly dashes into the back room where Carol can hear her working up a hairball.

She winces thinking about cleaning it up as Maria's eyes light up with a smile.

"Eww!" Monica whines but Carol's always been susceptible to Maria's emotions and soon they're bent over, laughing. Despite her pretend gagging Monica's soon giggling too, the sound contagious in the tiny space of Carol's shop.

Maria wipes her eyes, looking around the room. "Flower shop, huh," she says distractedly and Carol nods, suddenly bashful.

"Yeah."

Carol leans over the countertop, suddenly feeling mischievous herself. "So a tattoo parlor," she muses, tapping her finger to her chin and smirking. "Ever the rebel, Rambeau."

"My parents absolutely despised the idea," Maria agrees, leaning against the other side the counter with her elbow and Carol swallows tinily. There's barely a foot of countertop space between them now and she can see the tattoo peeking out from under the collar of Maria's oversized button-up.

"Not surprised."

Monica plants herself on one of the stools. "So you two know each other?"

They exchange glances. Carol's eyes soften and Maria's heart skips a beat.

"Yeah," she murmurs. "You could say that."

Maria tears her eyes away from Carol's. "We dated in college," she says, busying herself with re-rolling up her sleeves. "I guess we lost contact for a while."

Carol snorts. Monica looks about ready to launch herself across the room.

"You WHAT?"

"Monica, inside voice-"

"Mom, I didn't know you dated anyone in college!"

Maria frowns slightly. "How do you think I had you?"

For a second, Monica's gaze pings between Carol and Maria. Despite being only eleven, Carol can see the understanding and perceptiveness in her eyes.

She realizes what's running through her mind and chokes on her spit, hands coming up. "No! Monica-"

But Maria's daughter is already sitting back, smug smile spreading across her face. She looks like the cat that just got the canary. "So now I know who the mysterious classmate, mom."

Maria stutters an intelligible answer as Carol raises her eyebrows.

"Mysterious classmate, huh?"

"I hate you both," Maria grumbles but still shoots Carol a look that makes her chest warm as Monica descends into laughter. By Carol's leg, Goose yowls for attention.

"Well," Carol announces, picking up the tabby. "You can't announce you own a tattoo parlor and then not show me all your tattoos. It's required."

It's like Carol's just proposed marriage. Maria all but doubles over, shooting her a panicked look as Monica's face lights up. "Yeah, mom! She'd love the one about-"

"Alright that's enough," Maria says quickly, all but hurrying her daughter from the stool to the door. Carol is leaning on the countertop, shit-eating grin sitting proudly on her face as she watches the flustered woman.

"We should probably get going," Maria continues rambles, hands planted on Monica's shoulders. "Wouldn't want to bother Carol in her place of work and I bet my lunch break is done by now."

"Mom-"

"Say bye!" Maria calls and Monica waves goodbye to Carol as the door closes behind her.

The Wallflower is silent until Goose worms her way out of Carol's arms to jump onto the counter, mewling softly. "They'll be back," Carol soothes, smiling. "I just know it, Goose. You'll see it."

 

 

"You forget I can still suspend your dessert tonight," Maria grumbles outside the shop as she shoves her hands into her jean pockets. Her daughter is close to hysterics.

"Wait, mom, so your tattoo-?"

Maria huffs out a laugh. Despite the blush burning up her cheeks, she can see the humor in the situation - who would've thought her college sweetheart would open a flower shop next door to the tattoo parlor Maria had worked her ass off to open, all while being pregnant?

It's like a bad movie.

"Not a word to your grandparents," she warns as she bodily steers Monica through the door of Inked. The lunch rush is gone so the store is empty and Maria all but stares her daughter into the back.

"Homework," she instructs.

Monica makes a whining noise but disappears behind the curtain. To the tiny sound of the pencil moving, Maria collapses into her own chair at her station and puts her head in her hands.

Carol Danvers.

 

 

Predictably, both Natasha and not-her-college-sweetheart-but-asshole-of-an-adopted-sister Maria lose it when she tells them.

"You WHAT?" Maria says as Natasha bends over the table, all but wheezing. Carol sips at her beer, rolling her eyes and shouts over the pounding music.

"I'm not repeating it again!"

"She said her college sweetheart owns the tattoo place next door!" Natasha shouts into Maria's ear before promptly loses it again. Carol grumbles, sliding low in her seat and wishing she could disappear into the floorboards of whatever bar they're in right now.

She downs the rest of the beer in a single gulp.

"YOU  _HAVE_ TO TELL US _EVERYTHING_!" Natasha yells and Carol winces.

"You don't have to yell, Nat, I'm right here!"

_"WHAT?"_

Carol rolls her eyes again. "I shouldn't have said a thing," she grumbles and Maria's smirk is absolutely shit-eating.

"Well you did and Nick and Phil are going to lose it when they find out."

"No!" Carol protests, leaning across the high-table they're at by the window to swipe Maria's phone. "No, they don't need to know! No one's telling them except me and if you ever want to see your favorite pumps again, you won't say a word."

Maria narrows her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Would I?" Carol teases, finger tipping the beer bottle on it's side. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

Her sister grumbles but drops it and they spend the rest of the night trying to keep Natasha from either wiping out on the dancefloor or flirting with every person she comes across.

 

 

"So, Carol, tell us about this mystery woman from college. She owns a tattoo parlor next to you?"

Carol's glare at sister-not-lover-but-still-an-asshole Maria promises a swift and ugly ending to her favorite pumps. Maria sticks her tongue out but looks nervous, shoveling another forkful of pasta into her mouth.

"Well," Carol sighs, turning her gaze back to the closest thing she's ever had to parents, "I was going to tell you, but..."

Nick leans forward. "But what?"

"You should've brought her to dinner," Phil says matter-of-factly. "It's been so long since any of you girls brought anyone home. Last time it was Natasha and we all remember how that went."

There's a wince everyone at the table shares at the memory and Natasha tosses Phil the bird, mouth full. Unimpressed, Phil focuses back on Carol.

"Is it true? It's the same woman you dated in college?"

Carol shifts in her seat. "Yeah, it's true."

From his place next to Phil, Nick surveys her up and down before taking a sip from his water. Their elbows brush against each other as Nick sets his glass back down.

"So?"

Carol makes a sound of agony. " _So-!_ So she's my college sweetheart. So we dated for two years before she dropped out without a word and moved away right after we broke up after a stupid fight. So what?"

There's silence.

"That's rough," Natasha says blithely and Carol kicks her underneath the table.

"Not helping."

That, of course, creates a scuffle that ends up rattling the table as a poorly-aimed kick at Natasha's shin results in hitting the table leg. They all dive for the glasses and plates and Maria sits back, mumbling something about the _goddamn stupid tiny table from Goodwill._

"Language," Phil crows as the table settles again. It's Maria's turn to look disgruntled.

"You better bring her next week," Nick says, spearing into a meatball and pointing it at Carol. "I expect to have to drag another rickety chair around this table if it kills me."

"My knees," Natasha whines.

The subject is dropped. Phil moves on to a case Nick and him are assigned at the precinct and Carol stares holes into the placemat underneath her bowl.

 

 

Maria picks up her phone at the first ring. "Hello?"

There's silence for a minute.

"Maria?"

"Carol?"

Carol breathes out harshly. "Hey. I uh - I have a question for you."

"Shoot," Maria says, tucking the phone between her ear and shoulder, reaching for the spatula. Carol's voice is hesitant.

"You cooking?"

"It's dinner time and Lieutenant Trouble needs to eat before she showers," Maria says. "No worries. What was your question?"

"AreyoufreenextFriday?"

Maria blinks. "You're gonna have to repeat that. I didn't catch a single word."

"Are you free next Friday," Carol says again, slower, like she's gritting her teeth when she says it. "I was ambushed on Friday and now they're insisting I bring you to our family dinners."

"Oh man. You're still having dinners with Fury and Coulson?"

"Yeah," Carol chuckles. "Although they're Nick and Phil Coulson-Fury now."

"I'll have to congratulate them when I see them next Friday, then."

There's silence and a choking sound. "What?"

"Clear your schedule, Danvers," Maria says, smirking. "I'm meeting your parents on Friday."

 

  
Maria's there next Friday.

And the Friday after that, and that, and that, and that. It becomes normal for Carol's elbows to knock into Maria's, for Monica to bring along whatever art project she's finished in class to show the entire table and sit proudly as they  _ooh_ and  _aww._

 

  
Nick and Phil give her away at her wedding, smiling widely like the two proud dads they are. Maria looks right next to her and a million miles away, up on the altar, glowing in a white suit.

If anyone notices the money that slips from asshole-sister-Maria's hands into Natasha's, there's no word of it.

Maria's best girl is Monica, who presents the rings with a proud smile. The only smiles that rival that, though, are the ones on Carol and Maria's faces when they lean in.

It's so much more than college, stretching infinite. Maria kisses the gold band on Carol's finger, the frosting from her nose where she smashed the first slice of cake, the smile from her mouth.

The sun is shining and Carol tucks a sunflower behind Maria's ear.

"Welcome home," she murmurs. Maria's smile could out-shine the sun.

Her voice is pure sunlight, warm and inviting. "Hi."

**Author's Note:**

> i would be endlessly flattered if you left a review! have a good day i love you all i can't wait to watch the carolmaria reunion in a4 :^)


End file.
